


Look me in the eye, and tell me you love me

by kurtcobain



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bottom Jensen, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dominant Jared, Facial Hair, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Submissive Jensen, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtcobain/pseuds/kurtcobain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a size kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look me in the eye, and tell me you love me

Jensen didn’t like to admit it, but when it comes to being with his partner Jared, he’s a total submissive. Most would think it was him that was dominant, with his shorter but more confident stature and all, but when the doors to their home closed it was anything but what was expected.

Jensen was a total size queen. He loved when a man had hands so large both of his wrists could fit in one. He loved it when a large hand was curled just so on his neck to where it pressed on his throat, constricting his airways and holding his jaw in place. Jensen loved it when a man was so large that he had to stand on his toes to beg them for a kiss. He loved it when a man could curl their body around him, making him feel small and fragile as they pounded into him.

Jared had, of course, picked up onto this little kink of his and played into it very well. He always made sure that when he was around Jensen he stood up straight and held his head up, looking down on the man whenever his attention was requested. Jared also always made sure that when Jensen spoke to him that their eyes were locked, and if they weren’t, he would place his hand under Jensen’s jaw and hold it until their eyes reconnected. 

Each time Jared did these things in public it took all of Jensen’s willpower not to become aroused. Jared picked up on this arousal each time it happened, feeling Jensen’s shivers, and would look down upon him with a victorious smirk and an evil glint in his eyes.  
“What’s wrong Jen? Don’t you like looking into my eyes? It’s only polite.” These words were always whispered into the shorter man’s ear, so that no one around them could hear. 

Each night after one of these incidents happened, Jensen would attempt to confront Jared, only to be silenced by a kiss. This night was no different.

As they walked into their home Jensen attempted, once again, to confront Jared. It’s not that he didn’t like the PDA, it’s just that he didn’t quite enjoy the fact that each time it left him with a raging boner that anyone could see. 

“Jared, you know how I feel about—” Jared silenced his sentence with a soft kiss.

“Jenny, baby.” Jensen groaned at the hideous nickname while Jared just rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “I see how it makes you feel babe, you can’t tell me you don’t enjoy it when I make you feel little.” Jensen’s cheeks turned red.

“I mean, obviously, I do enjoy it. I enjoy it quite a lot, as a matter of fact. It’s just that…it’s embarrassing when I get all hot and bothered on set. I’m always afraid someone might see me with a boner.” Jared walked over to Jensen’s pouting figure and placed a comforting hand on his cheek. Jensen nuzzled into it.

“Isn’t that the whole point of me doing it? Isn’t that the part that gets you hot? You want someone to see what your daddy can make you feel. You want someone to notice your hard-on.”  
Jared tucked his face into Jensen’s neck and began placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on the tender flesh. “Don’t you, love?” Jensen whined out a ‘yes’ and bared his neck, wanting Jared to pepper his pale flesh with beautiful purple marks. 

“C’mon baby boy.” Jared muttered into the skin of Jensen’s earlobe, nipping at it roughly. “Let daddy show just what he’s been thinking about all day long.” Jared removed Jensen’s shirt, guiding him into their master bedroom. Jensen hastily did the same with Jared’s shirt and the two continued ridding each other of all clothes until they made it to their spacious bedroom.

One of Jared’s large hands latched onto Jensen’s throat, forcing the man to detach from his lips and fall onto the plush bed. “Jay,” Jensen whined, the loss of heat from Jared’s lips a surprise. “Please.” Jared practically cooed at Jensen’s pleading figure. The man really was in no position to beg, he was sprawled out naked on the bed with Jared’s hand pressing onto his throat lightly.

“Please what, darling? You really need to learn how to use your words. Now, you’re going to take what I decide to give you, and you’ll love it.” Jared reinforced his words with a tight squeeze to Jensen’s throat, causing the older man to choke. “Understand, pet?” Jared released his throat just for a moment, to allot him the breath to answer.

“Yes.” Jensen nodded his head frantically. “I understand.”

Jared placed his hand back onto Jensen’s throat. “I’m sorry baby, but I didn’t quite catch that. Yes, what?” The words practically had to be forced out of Jensen’s throat, his breathing was being restricted from Jared’s hand pressing down.

“Yes, yes sir.”

Jared smiled and pressed a heated kiss to Jensen’s lips, their tongues tangling in a fruitless effort, all the while Jared’s hand pressed down harder onto his throat. “Mmm,” Jared hummed as he separated their lips. “You like it when daddy cuts off your breathing don’t you doll? You love feeling helpless and small beneath me.” Jensen could only nod along to Jared’s words, his face turning cherry red as his vision became spotty. But, just as he was on the edge of passing out, Jared removed his hand. Jensen inhaled sharply, almost choking on the air; the world slowly coming back into focus.

Jared gasped in mock surprise as he looked down upon Jensen’s leaking cock with a satisfied smirk. “You’re so hard, my pet. And it’s all because of me? I can’t believe it.” Jared licked up a thick strip of skin on Jensen’s neck before nuzzling into a stubbled cheek. “No one else can get you this riled up can they Jenny boy? No one else can give you what you so desperately desire. You need to feel powerless, submissive, like a petulant child. Well, guess what sweetheart? I’m here to give it to you.”

Jared surged forward, connecting their swollen and bruised lips, teeth and tongues clashing somewhere in the middle. He brought Jensen’s hands up to grab onto the headboard, whispering into the man’s mouth to keep them there. Jensen obeyed.

Jared’s hands then roamed the body beneath him, his lips catching each strangled moan and whimper that escaped from Jensen’s red throat. His hands began to play with Jensen’s nipples, fingers swirling around and his nails scratching over the sensitive nubs as they hardened. Jared disconnected their lips once more. Jensen complained at the loss of contact, but it was soon turned into a moan as a warm, wet mouth was placed over his right nipple.

Jared swirled his tongue around the hardened nub and bit at it roughly, he wanted Jensen’s nipples to be so sore tomorrow that it hurt when they rubbed against the fabric of a silk shirt. He wanted them to be so engorged and raw that they stood alert all throughout the day, being visible to everyone who so much as glanced in Jensen’s direction. Jared of course gave the other nipple the same treatment as the right one, Jensen squirming as he panted and whined loudly above him.

“Please daddy, please do something. ‘M so hard it hurts.” Jared pulled off the abused nubs and ran his hands gently down his lover’s sides.

“Is that so, my dear?” Jared looked upon Jensen with a smile. “Hmm, well, daddy mustn’t let his darling baby hurt.” Jensen pouted at Jared’s condescending tone, but the pout was soon wiped off his face and he frantically scrambled to readjust his grip on the headboard. Jared had placed his hands on the underside of Jensen’s thighs and hoisted them up until they rested atop his shoulders.

“Baby gets what baby wants!” Upon uttering these words Jared dived right into eating Jensen out. Being caught off guard by the wet heat of Jared’s tongue, Jensen squealed as it came in contact with his hole. “Jay!” He squeaked, only to be reprimanded with a sharp bite to his inner thigh and a slap on the rear. 

“It’s daddy to you.” Jared growled, getting right back into pleasing his baby. He buried his face in between Jensen’s cheeks and spat on his hole, it wasn’t exactly the sexiest way of going about getting his partner wet, but it would do. He spread the slick all up and down Jensen’s crack with his long, elegant fingers, sending shivers up the other man’s spine.

“Daddy, please!” Hearing his boy sounding so wrecked up above him sent Jared into frenzy, he quickly buried his face into Jensen’s ass and began to lick with reckless abandon. His tongue swirled around the pink pucker, his teeth just barely catching on the rim. His tongue dragged over it roughly in flat licks before he began pushing past Jensen’s tight ring of muscle. 

The pressure and warmth that surrounded the entirety of Jared’s tongue sent rivulets of pleasure through him, and knowing that this was making his baby feel amazing—if the little ‘uh uh’s’ and ‘daddy, yes right there’s’ was anything to go by—sent even more boiling blood rushing down to his achingly hard dick.

Jared grabbed onto Jensen’s ass cheeks and spread them farther apart, he wanted his tongue to go as deep as it could and the two pieces of flesh were in his way. As Jensen’s ankles crossed and locked behind Jared’s back, Jared’s tongue had moved impossibly deeper inside Jensen’s ass. This had Jensen keening and rocking down onto the man’s face, wanting Jared’s tongue to press on his prostate.

Jared recognized the moment he found that special spot inside the man, because the moans became ten times louder and Jensen’s hands left the headboard to tangle in Jared’s long chestnut hair to try and pull him in closer.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, daddy! Please, please daddy don’t stop, don’t stop, please!” Jared hummed as his baby sobbed from pleasure above him, his tongue circling incessantly around the soft spot inside of his lover. “Yes fuck like that,” Jensen moaned as hot tears streamed down his face, only moments away from his climax. Before he could reach it however, Jared was removing himself from between Jensen’s legs. 

“Fuck, daddy, why’d you stop?” Jensen sobbed from the loss of Jared’s beautiful, yet sinful tongue. “It felt so good.” Jared just shushed him and placed tender kisses all around his partner’s face. He wiped away each salty tear and massaged Jensen’s neck lovingly.

“I know baby boy, I know.” He cooed, continuing to place kisses all over Jensen’s face. “But daddy wants to fuck you okay? He can’t do that if you’ve already come from his tongue.” Jared placed a tender, lingering kiss onto Jensen’s slightly salty lips. “Is that okay with you, doll?”

Jensen looked up into Jared’s eyes with a sniffle and nodded, causing a smile to expose Jared’s dimples. “Great baby, now, do you want me to prep you further or do you think my tongue was enough?” Jensen blushed.

“’S’fine without your fingers.” Jensen buried his red face into his hands shyly. “I like it when it burns a little.” Jared pulled away the hands that were hiding his face with a frown.

“Baby,” He began. “Don’t ever be shy with me, okay? If you like it to hurt a little who am I to deny you that? Everyone has certain things they like.” Jensen looked into his eyes with a soft smile gracing his angular face.

“Okay, daddy. ‘M ready.” Jared smiled tenderly and gave a kiss to the tip of Jensen’s freckled nose. Jensen smiled at the affectionate gesture. 

After lubing up his dick, Jared gently pushed Jensen’s thighs up and apart, lining up with the already slick hole between his boy’s cheeks. “Ready?” He asked, and Jensen nodded. Jared started to push in slowly, the intense burn causing Jensen to throw his head back and moan in hazy pleasure-pain. When Jared had pushed all the way in, his skin flush against Jensen’s, he paused for a moment. Once Jensen given him a small nod he began to thrust shallowly.

Almost at once, the sound of skin slapping skin reverberating throughout the cavernous room, soft moans echoing harmoniously alongside it. Jensen’s sharp nails scratched down Jared’s muscular back as he picked up speed, most definitely leaving angry, raised, and red lines in their wake. Jared leaned down and pushed his face into Jensen’s neck, panting as he breathed in the scent of sweat and pure unadulterated Jensen. The scent was intoxicating, causing Jared to lose all sense of self as he slammed into the man beneath him sinuously.

Almost primal noises were being punched out of Jensen’s lungs as he bounced along on Jared’s gigantic cock, clinging to the man’s back with everything he had. The pleasure he was receiving was quite intense, each thrust angled in the right way to press up against his prostate. Spots of hot white pleasure danced in his vision, head lolling to the side when a particularly hard thrust hit his swollen bundle of nerves head on.

“Daddy!” Jensen screamed in bliss as ropes of white semen began painting both of the men’s firm chests. 

Jared continued pressing into Jensen’s hot body, chasing his own release as the muscles inside the man were almost suffocating around his pulsating dick. It only took him a few more thrusts before he came with a carnal groan, the warmth of his orgasm spreading inside Jensen before Jared collapsed onto him with a grunt.

Jared pulled out gently, Jensen whining in sensitivity at the loss. Jared kissed his boy’s cheeks before moving to clean up the mess they made. He slowly wiped up Jensen’s come from both of their chests with his fingers, staring into Jensen’s eyes as he licked them clean. Jensen groaned in exasperation and threw an arm over his face.

“You’re trying to kill me.” The elder croaked with a soft chuckle. Jared just hummed as he moved back down in between the man’s legs. He softly began to lick up his own sperm from Jensen’s abused hole, only to stop and snap at Jensen to be still when he began to squirm. 

He gently inserted two of his fingers into Jensen, scooping out as much as he could and placing it in his mouth before he began sucking around the stretched out rim to retrieve anything he left behind. He then crawled up Jensen’s body and began kissing the man, his release still sitting warm in his mouth. 

This was secretly Jared’s favorite part of the night. In his mind there was nothing like sharing the taste of himself with his lover until it was all gone from their mouths.  
Jared placed a calloused hand onto Jensen’s cheek and caressed the man’s face as he pulled away with a loving and dimpled smile. Jensen leaned up to press a kiss on each of his dimples.

“You still not like it when I tease you in public babe?” Jared smirked at Jensen’s glare.

“Shut up you asshole.” 

Jared just laughed fondly and snuggled into Jensen’s warm chest, feeling arms snake their way around his waist as his lover’s heartbeat lulled him into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
